Esto es lo que soy!
by gaby-jalice
Summary: Jasper se confunde en el momento en que le toca enfrentarse a Peter, no sabe si detenerlo o dejarlo ir. Este es el punto exacto que marco el antes y el después de su vida inmortal y lo hizo ver, quien es él realmente. Espero comenten que les parece ;) Gracias Chic@s dejen sus reviews, me encantaría saber que piensan de la historia


Prefacio

Jasper se confunde en el momento en que le toca enfrentarse a Peter, no sabe si detenerlo o dejarlo ir. Este es el punto exacto que marco el antes y el después de su vida inmortal y lo hizo ver, quien es él realmente.

Esto es lo que soy

Pov Jasper

Estaba desesperado, quería huir. No importaba a donde eso era lo de menos… solo podía recordar sus palabras, ese momento justo en el que mi vida cambio y se convirtió en este infierno. Nunca pensé que me arrepentiría de haberme enlistado en el ejército, mi orgullo estaba pisoteado. Haber sido hipnotizado por su belleza, no haber hecho caso a mi instinto. Pero para qué? De que habría servido? Que me hace pensar que en menos de un segundo ella no habría acabado conmigo de todas maneras? Tiempo y energía perdido, eso habría sido si hubiera hecho caso a mi estúpido instinto. Pero algo si es cierto, ella vio a través de mí, mis habilidades innatas, esas habilidades por las que hoy soy lo que soy, esta porquería andante. Como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes? Que pasara tanto tiempo y yo estuviese orgulloso de lo que hacía? Pero eso, finalmente ha acabado.

Mi amigo, uno de los pocos a los que hoy puedo considerar como tal, me abrió los ojos. Ver su desafiante mirada, sentir sus emociones era abrumador: ira, tristeza, confusión, amor, miedo y la más extraña justo en el momento en que Charlotte apareció, alegría. No lo entendía, como era posible sentir tanto al mismo tiempo por una sola persona? Pero si sabía una cosa, no iba a interponerme, lo deje ir y hoy puedo decir que es de las mejores cosas que he hecho. Luego que me quedo?, después de esa extraña muestra de: fascinación? lo único que logro fue crear confusión en mi frio y muerto corazón; así que, que me quedaba por hacer? Sencillo, irme de ese lugar, lo único que sentía ahora era asco, cada vez que veía a María el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza era más grande, pero no iba ensuciarme las manos, no más y menos de su sucia esencia. Muy temprano esa mañana, seguí el rastro que Peter dejo, al poco tiempo de alcanzarlos, hable con ellos y les hice ver mi punto de vista. No obstante, al convivir con ellos me di cuenta de lo vacío que estaba. Esto no era lo que buscaba. Si, era la libertad pero no era libre en realidad, no, no si veías que estaba atado a seguir matando personas inocentes a causa de mi maldita condición, mi maldita realidad. Los abandone, no sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía de qué me alimentaria, no sabía a donde iría, lo más crucial es que no sabía si moriría o conseguiría sobrevivir.

Corrí, corrí sin sentido del tiempo ni del espacio solo corrí. Tenía días sin alimentarme pero no me importaba, no iba a asesinar a una persona más. No sabía dónde estaba, ni me había dado cuenta que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza porque caía un torrencial aguacero, lo único que se me ocurrió fue entrar a esa pequeña cafetería. Si, el pensamiento más ilógico y estúpido que yo, Jasper Withlock ha podido tener pero a fin de cuentas, que iba a perder? No tenía nada, ni vida, ni sueños, ni a nadie por lo cual luchar; estaba solo y nada tenía sentido por lo que respire profundo y entre. El olor, delicioso y provocador golpeo mi nariz y lo que más temía comenzaba; mi ponzoña se comenzaba a acumular, reclamando con fuerza lo que por naturaleza se consideraba suyo: ese caliente, espeso y vital liquido rojo me llamaba, pero no iba a ceder tenía que demostrarme a mí mismo que era capaz de afrontar esta dura prueba, por lo que me acerque a una de las mesas y una camarera se acercó a tomar mi orden, no sé qué pedí solo mencione lo primero que vi en el menú; cuando se fue me sentí complacido porque estaba venciendo mis impulsos y me dedique a ver la lluvia caer a través del cristal de la ventana. Que día tan gris, pensé pero era perfecto para como me sentía pero algo llamo mi atención, un dulce olor pero para nada humano me hizo voltear y verla… mi dulce bailarina, fue lo único que pude pensar en el momento que se bajó de esa banca en la barra y camino hacia mí. Traía un abrigo, pero aun así su belleza se hacía notar y más cuando te veía de esa manera tan alucinante y amable y te sonreía con tanta calidez. Cuando llego a mi lado, puso una cara de molestia mal disimulada y me reclamo el por qué la había hecho esperar tanto? No lo entendía, pero aun así como buen caballero que era me puse en pie y con una pequeña reverencia le ofrecí mis disculpas a esa dulce señorita. Ese gesto ocasiono como consecuencia, la sonrisa más hermosa que en mi vida voy a ver. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla y pensar como había podido vivir tanto sin esa hermosa mirada, tan cálida, tan amable, tan única, tan ella! Mi dulce bailarina!

Las cosas que me dijo son sorprendentes, justo lo que estaba buscando. Una vida, pero no solo eso, ella me ofrecía la oportunidad de una vida sin más tragedias, una vida libre! Y sobre todo, una vida con ella. No necesite pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera lo considere un segundo, no era necesario. A donde ella fuese, yo la seguiría; no importaba si era al fin del mundo, yo, yo, Jasper Whitlock la seguiría, la protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario y le daría todas y cada una de las cosas que ella quisiera sin importar precios, ni lugares, sin importar nada más que mantener esa hermosa sonrisa en su angelical rostro, en el precioso rostro de Alice, MI ALICE!

Cuando se levantó de la mesa y me ofreció su mano, entendí, entendí como una persona puede tener tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones al mismo tiempo y por una sola persona. Al fin comprendí a Peter! Y una vez más me di cuenta de que mi decisión de dejarlo ir fue la mejor, porque sin ese preciso instante de mi maldita existencia no estaría aquí, no estaría con ella. Sin dudarlo tome su mano y atravesamos juntos esa puerta, no sabía que nos depararía el destino pero eso no importaba si la tenía conmigo.

Pov Alice

Estaba oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que había pasado, solo sentía un ardor que me quemaba la garganta, no lograba concentrarme, enfocar mi mente para así recordar quien era o si quiera que era. Notaba muchas cosas en mí, cosas para nada normales y justo en ese momento, ahí sentada en la tierra sucedió, el rostro más bello y más triste que alguien podría ver estaba justo frente a mí; tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez no tenía palabras para describirlo, cualquier otra persona lo hubiera encontrado aterrador, amenazante, monstruoso pero no yo. Para mí, él era lo más magnifico que se pudiera contemplar pero tan triste que no entendía porque, el solo merecía y debía ser feliz y yo me iba a encargar de ello. Regrese y volví a ver todo oscuro, me puse en pie y camine; no entendí porque llevaba una bata blanca, ni porque estaba golpeada, detalle cada parte de mi cuerpo y la vi, la extraña pulsera en mi muñeca; solo tenía escrita dos palabras: Alice Brandon. Así que ese era mi nombre, pero eso no respondía mucho por lo que decidí avanzar, no me gustaba esa bata blanca, tan asquerosa, con tan poco sentido de estética; llegue a un pueblo, y pase por un centro comercial, no dude ni un segundo en entrar y tomar algo de ropa , iba a cambiarme pero no me decidía que usar, había cosas tan bonitas, las quería todas pero en ese momento no iba poder ser; así que me decidí por dos, una para ese momento y la otra para tener un cambio más adelante.

Salí de ese centro comercial y pensé que rumbo podría tomar, uno que me llevara hasta ese príncipe de triste mirada. Sucedió algo que no esperaba, un borracho en una esquina llamo mi atención, y de nuevo ese ardor que me quemaba la garganta afloro, llenando mis sentidos, sin pensarlo ataque y en menos de diez segundos, ese borracho, ese ser humano yacía ante mi sin vida. Me sentí un monstruo y si eso era yo, un maldito monstruo; de un momento a otro vino ante mí, era otra visión; una familia, lo que más llamó mi atención eran sus ojos, sus bellos ojos dorados que me mostraban lo diferentes que eran. Lo vi, ese estilo de vida alterno, sin matar personas era justo lo que necesitaba y de un momento a otro volvió su imagen, la de mi príncipe de mirada triste y sus brillantes ojos carmesí relampagueando en medio de la noche; justo en ese momento lo comprendí, comprendí por qué esa mirada tan triste y solitaria: el no quería esa vida!

Me decidí, lo encontraría lo antes posible y le mostraría la solución, una solución que esperaba aceptara compartir eternamente junto a mí. No entendía como, ni porque pero lo amaba; él era tan necesario para mí, como el aire lo es para los humanos y sin él, mi vida como inmortal no tendría sentido. Llegue a otro pueblo después de días corriendo y ahí estaba la cafetería donde lo encontraría, entre precipitadamente pero no estaba, no lo encontré y me senté, me senté a esperarlo pero nunca llego; no me iba a rendir, lo esperaría el tiempo necesario así que repetí la misma rutina durante tres días y cuando la cafetería cerraba lo esperaba escondida afuera, donde ningún humano me viera.

Sin embargo, al tercer día todo cambio. Oí el repique de la campana y ahí estaba él, en el umbral de la puerta, empapado de pies a cabeza pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso que era, su cabello dorado cayendo sobre su cara lo hacían ver tan sexy y provocativo, todo él era tan masculino que me hizo suspirar, más precioso que en mi visión. Vi que se sentó en la mesa del fondo y contemplaba la lluvia caer, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada triste que me partía mi duro corazón. Al cabo de un segundo se percató de mi presencia y me miró fijamente, así que no pude evitarlo y le sonreí porque el simple hecho de que me viera me hacía tan feliz y camine hacia él; con molestia fingida le reclame el que me haya hecho esperar tanto y él anonadado se puso de pie y con una pequeña reverencia me pidió disculpas, sin duda alguna era todo un caballero, él era mi caballero!

Nos sentamos a hablar y le explique todo, él solo me veía fijamente, extasiado, tal y como me encontraba yo por tenerlo ahí conmigo. Le tendí mi mano, que él no dudo en tomar; definitivamente éramos el uno para el otro. Al paso del tiempo, encontramos a los Cullen y poco a poco nos acoplamos a ellos, a mi Jazz le costaba un poco más, sin embargo, se esforzaba todos los días un poco más por ser mejor y lo iba logrando y eso me hacía sentir tan orgullosa; había logrado mi cometido, lo había hecho feliz. En nuestro mundo no eran necesarias las palabras, estábamos tan compenetrados, nos entendíamos a un nivel superior.

Años pasaron y él lo hizo, me propuso matrimonio! Me dio todo lo que quise, y como lo quise, se desvivió para complacerme y el día de nuestro matrimonio, en nuestros votos estaba reflejado el amor inmenso, puro y único que nos teníamos. Durante la recepción conocí a su amigo Peter y a su compañera Charlotte, comprendí tantas cosas de mi Jazz, las cuales me hicieron sentir aún más orgullosa de ser su esposa.

Durante el discurso en la recepción el pronuncio las palabras más bellas que jamás voy a poder oír y las cuales si estuviese viva me hubieran dejado sin aliento.

Pov Jasper

Le doy gracias a mi familia, a Los Cullen por haberme aceptado y porque a pesar de mis debilidades siempre me han apoyado para ser mejor persona.

Peter, hoy te puedo decir Gracias amigo! De no haber sido por ti no estaría aquí, no tendría a mi dulce bailarina conmigo y nunca me habría dado cuenta de quién soy, al fin puedo responder esa interrogante.

Quién soy? Soy Jasper Whitlock, el mayor más joven que la caballería de Texas ha podido tener, soy un vampiro, un vampiro con el poder de sentir y controlar las emociones, pero sobre todo soy: su Jazz! Tu Jazz mi dulce bailarina! Y una vez más te pido disculpas por haberte hecho esperar!


End file.
